jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
SUV
The SUV is the latest vehicle in Jailbreak. It was the 2nd thing revealed on asimo3089's Twitter on the 1B Visits Update. It is quite an essential vehicle to have as it is easy to access for police, and has decent speed with a Level 5 engine. Though criminals have to risk getting arrested and/or killed to get to this vehicle, and a keycard is required to get it out of the Prison. The SUV can be found in the Prison parking lot along with the Camaro and SWAT Van. Ways To Get An SUV Without A Keycard Unlocked SUV Trick * Escape the prison. * Take the Camaro outside the Prison or teleport to the criminal base by becoming a criminal and jumping on the fence shortly after becoming a criminal until you die and you should be spawning at a criminal base. * Keep driving until you see a SUV. * If the SUV is unlocked you can drive it. Team Switching Trick * Become a police officer. * Drive the SUV out of prison. (Make sure it is locked) * Park the SUV outside the Prison or the wall. * Switch to a prisoner. * Escape the prison. * Find your SUV. * Drive the SUV. Keycard Trick #1 * Escape the prison. * Go to Criminal Bases to get a gun. * Kill a cop and pick up the card that spawns. * Go back to the Prison (Be very careful since cops will usually camp there). * Drive the SUV. Keycard Trick #2 * Pickpocket a police officer. * Go to Visitors Building or Police Station 1. * Drive SUV. Keycard Trick #3 Note: if you are alone in server or there is no police, use this trick. * Become a police officer. * Keep jumping on the fence until you drop a keycard. * Take the keycard. * Stash the keycard in the Bed Drawer. * Switch to a prisoner. * Take the keycard again. * Drive it. Trivia * This is currently the newest vehicle in Jailbreak, first seen in 1B Visits Update. * This is the only SUV in Jailbreak excluding the Tesla Model 3 which looks like an SUV, but really is a sedan. * The SUV is one of the only vehicles that requires a keycard to drive out if you are a criminal. The others are the SWAT Van and the Blue Camaros (The Camaros don't necessarily require a keycard to acquire, as you can get one at the Mountain Criminal Base, City Criminal Base, outside the Prison, and at Police Station 2). * The SUV represents a Chevy Tahoe in real life but the SUV in Jailbreak can seat 4 unlike the Chevy Tahoe in real life seating up to 8. * The SUV is slightly faster than a Pickup Truck, but it slows down when it drives on a hill. * When it was first added, no sirens should appear on the SUV even if a police officer drove one. This was fixed a few days after the update, thankfully. * The headlights on the SUV were also broken like the sirens, as the headlights shined on the rear of the vehicle, not the front like it‘s supposed to. This was also fixed a few days later. * The SUV is the only vehicle on Jailbreak that has a grill on the bumper, but it serves no purpose currently. * Some people prefer the SWAT Van because buying 40,000 cash costs more ROBUX than the SWAT Gamepass and the two are practically the same. Category:Vehicles Category:$10000+ Vehicles